Warriors: Mythical Islands
by Moonixia
Summary: When I was younger I used to absolutely love the Warriors series, I remember reading the books at lunch everyday in middle school. When I was little I always thought it'd be fun to create my own little twist on the Warriors story, basically keep the main element which is the cats, and add a bit more genres that I enjoy, mainly romance and fantasy. We'll see where it goes
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors: Mythical Islands**

 **Allegiances:**

 **GladeClan:**

Leader: Ripplestar - blue-gray and white pixie-bob she-cat with emerald green eyes

Deputy: Crowfrost - charcoal black norwegian forest tom with light gray spots and brownish red eyes

Medicine Cat: Deerstep - brown and white she-cat with orange eyes

Warriors:

Bramblebriar - light brown tabby she-cat

Foxcatcher - white tom with ginger spots Apprentice: Birchpaw

Willowfur - brown she-cat with black stripes Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Firelight - ginger she-cat with white tipped muzzle and paws

Sandpelt - tan colored tom with dark brown tipped tail Apprentice: Lionpaw

Mossfoot - black and white spotted tom

Silentstep - white ragdoll she-cat with and sky blue eyes

Blizzardblaze - silver tabby tom with dark brown eyes Apprentice: Blackpaw

Dragonflame - light gray tom with dark gray specks on paws and face

Thornstrike - cream colored tom

Mothspot - white japanese bobtail she cat with brown tail one tan paw

Griffinflight - tall black and white cornish rex tom

Meadowfall - dark cream she cat with two front black paws

Morningdew - dark blueish gray nebelung she-cat

Mallowstripe - gray tom with a dark stripe running across back

Sootfoot - dark brown american shorthair tom with soot black paws

Robinfeather - ginger american bobtail she-cat

Oueens:

Grassfall - brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Vixenheart - ginger she-cat with white face and underbelly

Apprentices:

Lionpaw - orange maine coon tabby with amber eyes

Cloverpaw - dark brown she-cat with white chin, underbelly, and tail tip

Blackpaw - a charcoal black norwegian forest tom with a jet black stripe running from his face to tail, has light yellow eyes, seemingly white.

Birchpaw - a light yellow pastel colored pixie-bob tom with white neck fur, back, and paws

Kits:

Fogkit - silver and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Hazelkit - dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Mudfur - Mottled brown tom, blind in both eyes

 **SnowClan** :

Leader: Fawnstar - bark colored she-cat with white spots on back and blue eyes

Deputy: Ebonyclaw - jet black maine coon tom with white tipped muzzle and paws, two white stripes on tail

Medicine Cat: Nightsong - dark gray pixie-bob she-cat with lighter gray specks on face and paws Apprentice: Whitepaw

Warriors:

Icecloud - white siamese tom with blue eyes

Swanstep - lean solid white she-cat

Rabbitsight - tall white american bobtail tom

Leopardleap - tall savannah she-cat with spots Apprentice: Moonpaw

Pantherclaw - black bombay tom with amber eyes

Fernfeather - pale brown she-cat with white spots on back

Graydapple - white american curl tom with gray tipped ears and legs

Thunderstripe - yellow tabby tom

Shellheart - pale brown tabby tom

Snaketail - white tom with brown tail and black tail tip

Petaltuft - light orange she-cat with brown eyes Apprentice: Sphinxpaw

Embereyes - charcoal brown scottish fold she-cat with amber eyes

Batfang - black tom with brown eyes

Cherryspeck - white tortoiseshell she-cat

Mintnose - light gray she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Daisywatcher light brown scottish fold she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Moonpaw - black maine coon with white mask on face going down from underbelly to tail tip, has dark blue eyes seemingly black

Sphinxpaw - pale yellow javanese she-cat with orange eyes

Whitepaw - white turkish angora she-cat with brown eyes

Kits:

Softkit - white egyptian mau she-cat

Breezekit - pale orange abyssinian tom

Elders:

Raccoonmask - black and white ragdoll she-cat with raccoon like mask on face

Shadowwalker - jet black siberian tom with ruffled fur

 **CaveClan** :

Leader: Amberstar - dark ginger egyptian mau she-cat

Deputy: Ivythorn - black and white japanese bobtail she-cat

Medicine Cat: Springpool - blue and silver scottish fold tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Tigerstripe - brown toyger tom with yellow eyes

Haystem - light brown siamese tom Apprentice: Curlpaw

Windchaser - tiny white american shorthair she-cat

Rainfeather - gray and white spotted turkish angora tom

Riversplash - pale russian blue she-cat with white muzzle Apprentice: Beepaw

Falconsoar - gray bombay tom with green eyes

Beetlewing - dark brown mottled tom with orange eyes

Eagleheart - tall brown and black spotted tom Apprentice: Shortpaw

Fishskip - pale gray javanese she-cat

Ravengaze - black abyssinian she-cat

Queens:

Squirrelpounce - dark orange egyptian mau she-cat

Apprentices:

Beepaw - yellow tabby tom with dark brown stripes

Shortpaw - tiny american bobtail she-cat

Curlpaw - brown and white spotted american curl tom

Kits:

Stormkit - dark gray nebelung tom

Bluekit - tiny russian blue she-cat with blue eyes

Oakkit - tall brown laperm tabby tom

Elders:

Mousewhisker - dark brown toyger tom

Bagderclaw - brown and black spotted ragdoll tom

Nettlefur - dark brown calico she-cat

 **MarshClan** :

Leader: Gorsestar - tall yellow pastel cream colored tom with golden tipped face, ears, tail, and paws with indigo blue eys

Deputy: Fallensky - silver savannah she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Tanglebush - laperm calico tom with dark brown eyes

Warrior: 

Honeycloud - she-cat with light ginger and white patches

Serpentfang - black cornish rex tom with two back brown paws

Otterbrook - tall solid brown she-cat

Blossomberry - black and brown spotted american curl she-cat

Rosethorn - dark brown pixie-bob she-cat Apprentice: Splashpaw

Sheepfur - solid white laperm tom

Kestrelwing - white american shorthair tom with brown specks Apprentice: Frecklepaw

Brindlepatch - solid gray town with white forehead

Shorttail - brown and gray japanese bobtail

Oceanstride - russian blue tom with green eyes Apprentice: Wrenpaw

Appleblossom - dark ginger she-cat with white underbelly

Griffinflight - dark brown lykoi tom

Maplebreeze - dark brown mottled she-cat with sky blue eyes Apprentice: Lilypaw

Tinyflower - short solid gray she-cat with green eyes

Quietstream - silver norwegian forest she-cat

Queens:

Scorchflame - smokey gray siberian she-cat with dark amber eyes

Apprentices:

Wrenpaw - light brown tabby tom

Splashpaw - pale blue nebelung she-cat

Lilypaw - white toyger she-cat

Frecklepaw - light brown japanese bobtail tom

Kits:

Tumblekit - solid brown tom with yellow eyes

Wolfkit - black lykoi tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Sunnyshine - golden tabby tom with sky blue eyes

Wildblaze - black and orange patched turkish angora tom

 **Prologue**

A tom cat was sitting tautly, tail wrapped around his paws. He was examining something with great intensity, his ears laid back against his head, his eyes full of exasperation. Behind him, there were cats chattering faintly. It was a bedlam of questions and confusion.

"You think we'll really find it this time?" One she-cat queried.

"If we don't, we're done for," Whispered back a tom, solemnly shaking his head.

The tom then turned around slowly and said in a deep mew,

"We've found it."

Some cats stood froze, as still as a dead piece of prey, some let out exasperated sighs of relief, others rejoiced, playfully nudging those around them, all until the cat spoke once more.

"It will not be an easy task, there are…. _others_ involved."

There was dead silence, until cheers started to arise from the cats once again.

"We can do it!" cried a she-cat bouncing into the air.

A tom rose to his paws, "We can, as long as we all work together," He said solemnly.

The deep-voiced cat felt pride burning in his chest like a flame, watching his cats gain new found courage with the news he'd delivered.

"Then let us go," He mewed solemnly.

 **Chapter 1**

"You need to wake up, young one."

There was but an echoing whisper in the distance, an unknown voice speaking from afar.

"You must stay strong for those that you love now, and the ones in the future." The whisper was growing softer and softer as if slowly drifting away from reality.

"I believe in you young one, I know you will triumph."

The voice grew fainter until only a small string of words could be heard.

"Now, wake up Blackpaw."

Blackpaw awoke in the GladeClan apprentice's den in a daze, and let out a sigh, "Again.." he said breathlessly. "The nightmares again?" A voice next to him responded. Blackpaw looked to his right, and saw his brother Birchpaw sitting by his side.

"Ever since we moved into the apprentices den you've seemed to be acting up in your sleep, everything alright?" Blackpaw avoided the question as always, he had become accustomed to cats usually asking about his dreams, but he could never bring himself to answer since he didn't truly know why they had shown up out of the blue. _I don't want to bother any cat with some silly apprentice's strange dreams.._ He concluded.

"I was just thinking about tonight's gathering is all," he said, "I can't believe we're already apprentices, it feels like just yesterday we were playing in the nursery with Ripplestar…"

Birchpaw let out a mew of laughter. "All I remember is you always asking Crowfrost about the moves he'd show us," Birchpaw finished with a smirk.

Blackpaw felt his fur getting hot in embarrassment, and straightened his tail out in defense, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, dad was just showing me his moves incase a fox ever found its way in there!"

"Uh-huh, not like you'd be much help. Ripplestar would probably have to save you from becoming crow food," Birchpaw retorted

Blackpaw realized he dug himself into a hole with no exit in sight, so he sighed and laid down in his nest.

"I'm going to try my best you just wait, Birchpaw," he said."I have no doubt about that my brother," Birchpaw mewed with a lighter tone in his voice.  
"Well, I'm going to go see what Lionpaw and Cloverpaw are up to. They must be excited, too,"

Blackpaw smirked. _This is my chance_. "Oh I see, so you're going to go protect your precious Lionpaw from the claws of the 'vicious' Cloverpaw?"

Blackpaw noticed the twitch and sudden rise of Birchpaw's pelt as he replied, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just going to check up on my **friends** _._ " Blackpaw found it hard to hold in the laughter. Whenever it came to Lionpaw, Birchpaw completely lost his calm, cool demeanor. "Just try to go easy on Cloverpaw, she gets the point already." Birchpaw turned back with an empty voice and an icy cold stare. " **W h a** **t**?" Blackpaw got up and slowly started to back out of the den. "N-Nothing, nothing at all, just have fun with Lionpaw and Cloverpaw, haha..." he turned around and bolted. "Bye!"

Blackpaw padded out of the den in a haste when he suddenly heard a call.

"Why hello there, Blackpaw. How are you today?"

Blackpaw turned around to see a light brown and white she-cat, Deerstep, GladeClan's medicine cat. Deerstep always had this calming aura around her that made other cats feel right at home, it was surprising that she hadn't ever taken a mate.

"Hey there Deerstep, I'm doing fine thanks. Are you busy right now?"

"Well, Mossfoot says there's something he needs to talk to me about," She continued on in a cheery tone, "I think Swanstep might be having kits soon."

"Are you going to talk to Nightsong about it at your next visit to the Moonstone?" Blackpaw replied.

"Yes, it'll be nice if Fawnstar lets Mossfoot be with Swanstep during these times. You know how queens can get."

Blackpaw always wondered how mates from different clans could manage to deal with not being able to be together all the time. Sure there were gatherings to mingle, and the after gathering mate nights, where mates could spend the rest of the gathering together from dusk until dawn, but it seemed like such a strange choice. _Why pick a mate from another clan who you can barely see over a clan cat you can always be near?_ It just didn't seem that rational to him.

Deerstep broke the silence, "Love is a wonderful thing, Blackpaw, I'm sure one day you'll understand."

Blackpaw sighed. _Deerstep never misses a beat_...

"I think I'm going to go check on Ripplestar, do you know where she is?"

Deerstep pointed towards a hollowed out tree trunk, the top covered by tree leaves to keep rain from trickling in. "She's most likely thinking about what to say at the gathering and such, Crowfrost is probably in there too."

"Thank you," Blackpaw replied before walking off in the direction of the den.

"Oh, and Blackpaw?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Birchpaw to be more open with Lionpaw, I think he's confusing the poor thing."

Blackpaw let out a mew of laughter, "I'll remember that Deerstep, thanks," and then padded towards the leader's den.

"Mom, you in here?" Blackpaw called out.

A gray and white bob-tailed she-cat came out of the shadows and spoke in a cheery voice.

"Blackpaw! You ready for today or what? Oh, how I've been waiting for this moment for moons!"

A charcoal-colored tom came up from behind and chimed in, "Trust me son when your mother says she's been absolutely ECSTATIC, I can vouch. All I've heard from her these past few moons are 'Oh my kits are growing up so fast!' She's been chewing my ear off about it."

The she-cat turned around smirking, "If I'm correct Crowfrost, dear, just a moment ago you were saying something like 'They're getting so big, I wish they could stay our little kits forever!' You looked as if you were about to wail to StarClan."

Crowfrost hastily responded,

"N-now now c'mon Ripplestar, he doesn't need to hear that!"

Crowfrost crouched down in embarrassment while Ripplestar chuckled.

"Your father and I were discussing what to tell the Clans at the gathering," she continued, "The four Clans, five counting StarClan of course, meeting together under a full moon at the gathering, it's quite exhilarating."

Ripplestar sat down in her nest by Crowfrost, beckoning with her tail for Blackpaw to come closer. Blackpaw sat down obediently. His mother always used to tell stories when he and Birchpaw were kits, about the old tales of ferocious gryphons and phoenixes, who used to fly proudly in the sky over the Clans, to the everyday Clan gossip about the leaders and medicine cats. Ripplestar took a deep breath, and spoke,

"Gladeclan, living in the forest of large trees with StarClan using their green fireflies to watch over us. Snow Clan living in the rough high mountain forests, with the white fireflies of Star Clan watching over them. Cave Clan hiding in their mysterious labyrinth of caverns, with the red fireflies of Star Clan watching them. Then lastly MarshClan living in their wet marshlands with willow trees, watched over by their purple fireflies of StarClan." Ripplestar looked up towards the leaf covered roof of the den,

"All connected by their own respective rivers, leading to the floating island where our gathering is held, and where the mates of all clans spend their nights after the gathering."

Crowfrost intertwined his tail with Ripplestar's, she nodded, and turned to look at Blackpaw, eyes glittering in the darkness, "But above all today I just want you and your brother to have fun, meet new cats, make some friends, and become wonderful warriors. That's all I dream of." Blackpaw could feel his chest getting warmer, he purred back in delight.

"Of course mother, me and Birchpaw are going to try our best to become some of the greatest warriors GladeClan has ever seen."

Ripplestar stared at her son for a few moments, pride shining brilliantly in her eyes, before suddenly getting up and padding toward the exit. "Well now, it should just be about time to go," she turned to look back at Blackpaw. "I do hope you've learned all your techniques? We don't want to make the same mistake Crowfrost did on his first flight." Crowfrost lashed his tail, "It was a windy day, alright?" Ripplestar retorted "If I recall correctly Bramblebriar, Sandpelt, and I all seemed to be doing just splendidly." Crowfrost gave her an embarrassed nudge as Ripplestar went over to talk to the clanmates she'd picked to go to the gathering. Out of the corner of his eye, Blackpaw saw Birchpaw running up with Lionpaw and Cloverpaw close behind him.

"Looks like we made it back just in time huh?"

Blackpaw replied, "Yes, were you guys practicing?"

Lionpaw chirped in, "Well we don't want to mess up our most important flight, we've been training for this ever since we came out of the nursery."

He turned his light gaze toward Birchpaw.

"Birchpaw has been doing especially well, you could even say he has a gift."

Birchpaw's pelt rose into the air, as he stood frozen for a few seconds. Blackpaw noticed Cloverpaw trying desperately to hold in her laughter at the scene unfolding before her. Blackpaw sighed, _for StarClan's sake these cats need to get together already, it's not like anyone's stopping them._ He thought.

"...Thanks.."Birchpaw finally managed to speak, albeit he was looking down at the ground. Lionpaw just nodded and stared back at Birchpaw, Blackpaw saw a hint of adoration as he gazed at the tom. Ripplestar's voice resounded in the clearing, "Time to go!" the cats huddled close and got into small crouching positions, eyes to the sky. Out of nowhere, a sudden burst of energy exploded and appeared around the cats. The energy manifested into the shape of wings, not bird wings though, they were light and pale, mimicking the color of a cat's pelt, only it was as if the wings were spiritual, see through even. Cloverpaw called up from the sky, her wings flapping in the air, "Come on Blackpaw we're leaving!" _Today's the day, where it all begins_. With that thought, Blackpaw got into a crouch, and leaped into the air. With his wings exposed, he flew toward the main island, eagerly awaiting what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I have decided to only post the allegiances before chapters if they are updated in any sort of fashion. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

 **Chapter 2**

The smell of the rich mountain air hit Moonpaw the moment she woke up. She drowsily moved her head to get a good look at her surroundings, the SnowClan apprentices den. Wanting to fall back asleep, she started to curl her tail back around her body, but not to her amusement she heard a loud caterwaul outside the den in the camp clearing. Moonpaw already knew what the noise was. _The kits of course._ Moonpaw forced her paws off of her comfy nest and forced her way out into the clearing, padding towards the two fluff balls rolling around in front of the nursery.

"Softkit, Breezekit" She mewed "Can you PLEASE keep it down a bit? The Clan's dead tired after a hard day of work, not to mention there's a gathering tonight.." Softkit turned around and saw Moonpaw, she stared at her wide eyed and frozen in place before running to hide behind her brother. "Oh...we're sorry Moonpaw.." Softkit whispered, "We didn't mean to be so loud.." Breezekit spoke up, "Yeah we're sorry. We'll be careful next time, promise."

Moonpaw rolled her eyes, Breezekit always says that. He's such a carefree little cat and at such a young age too.

"Be careful, Shadowwalker isn't as forgiving as me. He may be an elder but he'll chew your ears off if you wake him up," she continued. "Star Clan forbid Thunderstripe find out about this…"

The kits let out mewls of disapproval,

"We're really sorry! Please don't tell dad!" Moonpaw held back a mew of laughter, _kits_ , she thought.

"Okay then, I won't tell him if..." She said in a lighter tone,

"You let me join in too, oh but be a bit quieter this time..?"

The kits practically bounced into the air at the sudden news of a new playmate. "So," Moonpaw continued, "What are we playing?" The kits smirked deviously and got into makeshift hunting crouches. Breezekit mewed,

"Capture the fox….and you're it!" The two furballs jumped on Moonpaw and started to play bite her, using their tiny paws to batter her belly with little scratches and kicks. "Oh no!" Moonpaw mewled playfully, " These strong Snowclan warriors have me outnumbered, whatever shall I do!" The group tussled on the ground for a bit before a call was heard from the leader's den, on top of small cliff in the middle of the camp, with stone steps leading down to the clearing.

"It's time," Spoke a gentle yet strong voice. "Those who I've chosen today shall get ready to leave for the gathering." Atop the cliff was a dark brown and white-spotted she cat, known as Fawnstar, leader of SnowClan. Fawnstar was known by the clan to be a sweet leader, as long as you're on her good side that is. There are vicious tales about the poor souls that have faced her in battle, and out. Moonpaw was proud to call her mother. As Fawnstar stepped down the stones, a black and white-tipped tom, known as Ebonyclaw, her mate and deputy, slipped out of the warriors den to stand by his mate, giving her an affectionate lick on the head, and then sitting silently next to her as she spoke to him.

"How are you dear?" Fawnstar purred. "...mhm" Ebonyclaw replied with a low grunt. Fawnstar lightly tapped his shoulders with her tail for reassurance.

"Oh, don't worry so much, she'll be fine. It's only a gathering!"

"..." Ebonyclaw nodded his head silently and pressed his pelt to Fawnstar's, purring deeply. _Dad never changes huh?_ Thought Moonpaw. Ebonyclaw was known to be a silent cat. To this day it's still debated in the Clan if he's ever even spoken one word before. Some cats, like me and mom are able to decipher his "speech". Most cats usually find it surprising but at some point you get used to it. _I've heard Crowfrost of GladeClan and Gorsestar of MarshClan were both old friends of dad. It would be great if I could see them at the gathering tonight…_ Moonpaw motioned the kits off of her pelt before excusing herself.

"Looks like I gotta go, but I promise I'll play with you guys tomorrow, okay?" Breezekit and Softkit pouted, but reluctantly ran back towards the nursery after saying their goodbyes.

"Well, well, playing with the kits are we? I thought you were an apprentice."

Looking to her right Moonpaw saw her mentor Leopardleap behind her, with a hint of amusement in her gaze.

Moonpaw replied, "I was just trying to get them to be a bit quieter. Last time, Shadowwalker complained about them for moons and moons an-"

"And moons," Leopardleap cut her off smiling down at her apprentice. "You're looking forward to the gathering I hope?"

Moonpaw moved her tail about impatiently, "Of course I am! I'd fight a griffin to be able to go to this gathering!" she got up, "I just hope I don't embarrass the Clan…"

"Now, now Moonpaw you're not going to the gathering to represent the Clan, you're going to be a part of it."

Moonpaw relaxed herself and shot a grateful glance at the tall she-cat with black spots. "Thanks Leopardleap, I'll...try to keep that in mind.."

Leopardleap nodded silently before turning towards the camp entrance, beckoning for Moonpaw to join her.

At the camp entrance there were a small assembly of warriors. Batfang, a lean black tom with sharp fangs, Thunderstripe, a broad yellow tabby tom, Embereyes a lovely charcoal brown she-cat, and Petaltuft a soft light orange she-cat.

"Is this all today?" Moonpaw mewed quizzically.

A voice resounded behind her. "Everyone had a hard day so some cats decided to stay in camp instead."

Moonpaw turned around and saw Nightsong, SnowClan's medicine cat, her dark gray pelt with lighter gray specks by her face and paws, ruffling in the cold mountain air.

"Ah, I see.."

"Don't worry," said Petaltuft with an amused sigh. "Sphinxpaw will be arriving shortly."

"Along with Whitepaw," added Nightsong. "I made them double check to see if they fed the elders before we left."

Moonpaw nodded knowingly. Whitepaw was being mentored by Nightsong as a medicine cat in training. She was always fired up and ready to learn more, albeit sometimes she could go a bit overboard. Moonpaw always found it hard to miss the determination sparking in Whitepaw's eyes ever since she became an apprentice, always trying her hardest to keep up with Nightsong's rigorous training. Sphinxpaw was Petaltuft's apprentice, and she often spent her time observing her surroundings as if searching for a meaning in them, although most cats just think she's a space case, Moonpaw was sure Sphinxpaw was just a deep thinker, as she was always full of knowledge and help when it was really needed.

"We're back!" mewled a voice from behind. Moonpaw turned her head to see Whitepaw and Sphinxpaw running up towards the cats in a hurry.

"Raccoonmask is sharing with Shadowwalker today so she won't be needing anything to eat!" Whitepaw said in a cheery tone, turning to look at Moonpaw.

"Hey Moonpaw! You ready for today? I can't wait!" The she-cats eyes were so bright and cheerful, Moonpaw had to force herself not to squint when replying, "Yea, I think it's going to be great!" Sphinxpaw sat down gently and moved her tail over her paws.

"Let's just try not to be too loud at the gathering...Whitepaw…" Whitepaw turned and yelled right next to Sphinxpaw's ear,

"Who are you calling loud?!" Sphinxpaw let out a tiny hiss and cuffed Whitepaw's ear.

"You mouse-brain! You're going to make my ears start to bleed one of these days…"

Whitepaw flattened her ears and let out an embarrassed laugh. "Haha.. sorry Sphinxpaw, I'm just so pumped for today!" she circled around the group of cats. "Oh think of all the new things we'll see, OH and all the new cats we'll meet, it's just all so exciting!" Nightsong stopped her apprentice mid trot. "Now, now don't get ahead of yourself, if you act up I'm sending you right back to camp, you hear me?" Whitepaw sat down and nodded solemnly. "Yes ma'am!"

The cats sat in wait for a few more minutes before Fawnstar and Ebonyclaw padded up.

"Are we all ready to go?" Fawnstar asked

"I think so," Replied Nightsong. "Although there's not that many of us going, after today I think just about every cat needs a rest." She glanced at the apprentices. "Well except for our younger cats, always bouncing with energy these ones."

Fawnstar looked at the apprentices, purring in delight. "I don't see a reason to keep them waiting any longer, then!" Fawnstar gave the signal, as the cats got into hunting crouches, and leaped into the air, letting their wings carry them towards the large floating mass known as the Island, where the gathering was held.

Moonpaw was gently gliding in the air when Fawnstar flew up next to her, giving her a look of affection.

"Good luck today dear, I do hope you enjoy yourself today." Moonpaw's pelt grew hot in embarrassment.

"I'll be fine! Really! I'll just relax and talk to some cats, just, you know, mingle." Fawnstar beat her wings lightly, "Enjoy yourself Moonpaw, that's all you should focus on," She continued. "I remember when me and your father went to our first gathering and we met Ripplestar and Crowfrost of GladeClan, we all hit it off and ended up becoming great friends. Crowfrost manages to "speak" with your father and I still talk to Ripplestar even though we're both leaders!" Moonpaw replied, "Sounds like you guys had lots of fun."

Fawnstar looked off into the distance reminiscing. "Oh yes, I remember how we'd all go and play together on mate nights. We'd go on little adventures pretending we were fighting foxes and rogues. We always knew just how to have fun…"

Fawnstar then got quiet, staring out into the sky at the stars shining above. The two cats didn't share any more words as they flew past the river and up onto the island. When all the cats landed the apprentices all stared in awe at the sight, "So many cats.." breathed Sphinxpaw, her orange eyes wide in amazement. Whitepaw fluffed out her white pelt and began to jump around,

"This is so amazing!" She screeched. Nightsong came up and licked the apprentices forehead. "Remember to behave," she reminded her, "Come now, let's go greet the other medicine cats." The pair stalked off through the wave of cats towards a large tree near the end of the clearing. Moonpaw was in complete awe. _The mixed scents, the wave of cats, this is amazing_! Before she knew what she was doing Moonpaw thoughtlessly padded off into the clamor of cats. She watched as cats chatted away without a care in the world with others from different Clans. She sat down and took it all in, but was suddenly tilting as an unknown force shoved her body to the floor. "Oof!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" an apologetic voice mewed

Moonpaw turned around to see a medium sized charcoal black tom with concerned eyes. _He looks about my size, maybe he's an apprentice..?_

"It's alright," Moonpaw mewed back, flashing a tiny smile "I'm Moonpaw, what's your name?"

The tom got up and shook the dust off his fur before replying, "You can call me Blackpaw."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Blackpaw arrived at the gathering he couldn't help but get a prideful feeling, _I finally made it!_ He almost screamed the words out loud. Blackpaw looked at Birchpaw, even his relaxed brother was almost jumping for joy, his tail twitching about.

"We actually made it huh." Lionpaw was the first to speak,

"It feels like a dream."

Cloverpaw padded up and nodded, "It's breathtaking, look at all the cats."

"Come on, let's go explore!" Lionpaw got up and nudged Birchpaw to his feet, practically dragging him away from the Clan's prying eyes.

Cloverpaw looked to see if they were gone, "Well, I'm going to go with Deerstep to sit with the medicine cats." She said, eyes shining bright.

Blackpaw looked at Cloverpaw quizzically, _but Cloverpaw is_ Willowfur's _apprentice, she's training to be a warrior…_ Blackpaw often saw Cloverpaw checking in on Deerstep in the medicine den, but usually came to the conclusion that she was just curious about Deerstep's everyday routine. _Maybe she actually wants to be a medicine cat?_

Before he had the chance to ask, Cloverpaw had bolted after Deerstep in a hurry.

 _Well, what now?_ Blackpaw suddenly felt alone, surrounded by such a large group of cats.

Suddenly he saw a flicker of a ginger pelt through the crowd, _Lionpaw!_ He thought hopefully _Birchpaw must be with him too!_ Blackpaw raced through the crowd in a hurry dodging cat after cat until, "Oof!" he smashed right into a she-cat. Blackpaw mewed in a daze, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" the she-cat was jet black with a white mask leading down from her underbelly all the way to her tail tip. She looked at him with her dark blue eyes. _They almost look black…_ Blackpaw thought in awe. The she-cat got up and smiled slightly.

"It's alright, my name's Moonpaw, what's your name?" Blackpaw hurried and stood up, shaking the dust off his fur, "You can call me Blackpaw."

Moonpaw laughed, "Well Blackpaw, that was quite the tumble there." Blackpaw looked to the side, embarrassed. _Ugh… why did this have to happen at my FIRST gathering…_ he sighed and looked up apologetically,

"I'm sorry, honestly this is my first gathering, and I ended up getting a bit too excited." Moonpaw replied, "It's all right, this is my first gathering too,"

She sat down and lightly moved her tail over her paws, "I'm from SnowClan, how about you?" Blackpaw followed suit and sat down before replying, "GladeClan, I came here with my brother Birchpaw and some of our denmates."

he glanced around at the clearing, "so far it's _pretty_ amazing." Moonpaw looked around and sighed, "Yeah it's breathtaking, I was with my clanmates a minute ago, but next thing I knew I'd accidently ran off and…"

She trailed off looking at the ground. Blackpaw gazed at the she-cat, _she was just excited as me huh…_ He mewed back awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too, but look on the bright side, at least you didn't run anyone down at your first gathering." Moonpaw let out a mewl of laughter, her eyes glistening, "Now _that_ would be embarrassing." Blackpaw nudged her playfully, his pelt hot in embarrassment. "Let's just forget about that.."

Blackpaw talked to Moonpaw for a few more minutes until a yowl erupted from above. "We shall start the gathering!" A yellow and golden tipped tom bellowed from the top of the largest tree on the island, at the front of the clearing. Blackpaw whispered, "Is that Gorsestar?" he'd heard things about the leader of MarshClan, Crowfrost was always going off about he used to be such a mouse-brain when they were little, stating that he always made the strangest friends."I think so!" Moonpaw sounded hopeful, "He's one of my father's old friends." Blackpaw felt surprised. _What a coincidence, Gorsestar is one of Crowfrost's friend too, along with…_ Then it hit him.

"Excuse me, but would your father possibly be Ebonyclaw?" Moonpaw looked back quizzically, "Yes, why?" Blackpaw purred in response, "My dad is Crowfrost!" Moonpaw's jaw gaped open, "So your mother is Ripplestar?" Blackpaw nodded, "And yours is Fawnstar right?"

"Well this is quite the coincidence!" Moonpaw purred happily.

A ginger she-cat hopped up onto the tree next to Gorsestar, followed by Ripplestar and a dark brown, bark colored she-cat with white spots, who Blackpaw figured was Fawnstar.

Blackpaw couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Moonpaw's eyes as she gazed at her mother and leader from afar. "It's weird." her mew was but a whisper, "I always knew mom was a leader, and I accepted it, but seeing her up there right now… It just really gets to me.." Blackpaw noticed a small glint in the depth of Moonpaw's eyes. _She looks... nervous?_ When another yowl from the tree broke through the clearing, Blackpaw pried his eyes away from the she-cat and looked up at the large tree.

"Welcome to tonight's gathering!" A cheery voice greeted the cats. It was Amberstar of CaveClan, she was smiling down at the cats below without a care in the world.

"So… who wants to go first?" Ripplestar and Fawnstar both smiled and told Amberstar to go first. "How about you Gorse?" the she-cat quizzically looked at Gorsestar, her smile not fading. Gorsestar shrugged, "You're already in the spotlight so go for it."

"Thanks!" Amberstar mewed happily, "Well everything is going great in the Clan, Ravengaze and Fishskip were made warriors a few moons ago, and we have three new apprentices, Beepaw, Shortpaw, and Curlpaw!." The crowd called their names as the cats faces were plastered with looks of pride.

Next Gorsestar stood up, with Amberstar proceeding to nudge him playfully as he spoke. "Prey is running well in MarshClan, and our apprentices are training hard, but there-" Gorsestar paused for a moment to turn around and whisper something to Amberstar, who quickly stopped nudging him, nodding her head and beaming a smile. Gorsestar sighed, "There has been a strange scent found on our borders, it could be a rogue of some sorts but if we find the cause we will make sure to report on the matter more once we have dealt with the intruders."

The leaders dipped their heads in agreement. Fawnstar was next, "SnowClan has also been lucky enough to have plenty of prey this green-leaf, and we're hoping it stays that way through the beginning of leaf-fall." The leader had a gentle tone and look in her eyes as she peered down below her. Blackpaw noticed Moonpaw silently gazing at her mother intently, breathing in every move she made. "We also have some new apprentices with us today!"

Moonpaw's fur spiked up a bit before she forced it to lie flat. _She's shaking…_ Blackpaw decided to scoot a bit closer to the she cat to comfort her, almost touching her pelt. She tensely turned to face him, but then relaxed as she looked at Blackpaw's face.

"Thank you…." she whispered as she leaned a bit closer to him. Fawnstar's gaze searched the crowd, "Sphinxpaw, Whitepaw, and Moonpaw!" The crowd responded with cheers. Blackpaw cheered along with the group while Moonpaw gave an embarrassed laugh.

Ripplestar came up last. "As usual every cat is doing fine, the prey is well and such, but we also have new apprentices to introduce today!"

Moonpaw nudged Blackpaw's side. Ripplestar yowled, "Blackpaw, Birchpaw, Lionpaw, and Cloverpaw!"

As the cats cheered in response, Blackpaw stood up and took in the praise that he'd been waiting for. After the leaders jumped down from the tree, cats started to leave one by one.

"I guess mate night is beginning huh?" Moonpaw said. "Guess so.." Blackpaw saw Ripplestar rounding up the Clan and felt his heart sink a little. _I wanted to talk more…_ Moonpaw peered at Blackpaw's face and then cuffed his ear playfully. "It's okay we'll see each other next time." She mewed in a hopeful tone.

Blackpaw felt his heart rise a little at the notion. "Yeah… we will!" A white she-cat called from the distance. "C'mon Moonpaw we're leaving!" Moonpaw dipped her head at Blackpaw, "Bye!" She said slowly padding away. "Bye.." Blackpaw breathed. He saw her run up to a white she-cat and start padding away. Blackpaw turned around and started walking towards his clanmates when he heard the she-cat cheerfully ask, "So did you make any new friends?" Blackpaw his heart warm in his chest when he heard Moonpaw reply, "Yes, yes I did!"


End file.
